


Is She Replacing Me?

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fear, feeling of being replaced, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Ever since Lena started dating Kara, you can't help the feeling that you're being replaced.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/Reader, Lena Luthor/sister!reader
Kudos: 100





	Is She Replacing Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

You had moved in with Lena after Lillian had died which you weren’t complaining about since you hated living with your mom, at least your sister seemed to care about you “Hey, Le?” You called from your room, you having been looking for your math homework that you swore you left on your desk “What’s up?” Lena asked, poking her head into your bedroom and looking at you “Did you see where I put my homework? It was on my desk last night” you said, looking at her and watching her nod “Yeah, I slipped it into your bag after I came to tell you goodnight” she said, her having come in when you had already fallen asleep “Oh… Thanks” you said, breathing out a sigh of relief.

“Can we talk?” Lena asked, sitting down next to you on the bed after you collapsed down onto it “Sure” you said, looking at her and watching as she took your hand gently “So… Kara and I are going on a date tomorrow” she said, knowing that you’d only met Kara a handful of times but she figured you liked her “Oh… That’s great, Le” you said, putting a fake smile on your face; you liked Kara, don’t get me wrong, but you were afraid of being replaced in Lena’s world and sometimes it felt like Kara was on the verge of doing just that, but you forced yourself to be happy for your sister since she seemed happy.

The next day, you were working on some homework in the living room while Lena got ready for the date, looking up when there was a knock on the door and setting your stuff to the side before you went and opened the door “Hey Kara” you said, giving her a smile before she scooped you into a hug, her seeing you as a little sister and smiling as you laughed “You act like you haven’t seen me in weeks” you giggled, managing to escape her death grip on you and watching as she pouted “Maybe cause I haven’t, squirt” she said, gently ruffling your hair before you let her in.

“Where’s your sister?” Kara asked as you returned to your spot on the couch “Getting ready, she should be almost done” you said, pulling the notebook and textbook back onto your lap and watching as she nodded before you focused on your homework once more “25” Lena said, causing you to jump since you hadn’t heard her walk into the room, let alone towards you and looking up, seeing her fixing an earring as she looked at your math homework “Thanks” you said, giving her a small smile before you wrote that down, looking over at Kara whose mouth was practically on the full “You’ll catch flies, darling” Lena said, walking over to Kara and using her finger to close her mouth “Do you need anything before I head out, sweetheart?” She asked, looking at you and looking nervous to which you gave her a reassuring smile “I’ll be okay, you two have fun” you said, watching her nod before the two of them headed out, you letting out a sigh as you became lost in your thoughts.

As time went on, Kara and Lena were hanging out more and more, to the point whenever Lena was home so was Kara, you having tried to not let it get to you but it honestly felt like Lena was replacing you due to the fact she spent less and less time with you and when she did spend time with you, Kara was around; one day, you had had a bad day at school and some bullying ensued, so you had a nice black eye to show for it, you were now sitting with the bully in question in the principles office and waiting for Lena to get there as you gave your side of the story since you had fought back that time.

When Lena finally showed up, you looked at the door but quickly looked away when you saw Kara there “What happened?” Lena asked, her having only heard that you had gotten into a fight, coming over to you and resting a gentle hand on your back “She hit me!” The kid beside you exclaimed, hearing you scoff and you feeling Lena’s intense gaze on you “I only hit you because you hit me first” you said, shaking your head and keeping your eyes on your feet as the principal, Lena, and the other kids parents discussed everything.

Once you were done, you stayed silent the whole ride back home while Kara and Lena tried to discuss everything with you, you making a quick escape once Lena parked the car, slamming the car door shut before you ran inside, Lena watching you with a worried look before she looked at Kara who held the same worried look before they headed inside.

“Y/N?” Lena asked, knocking on your bedroom door and trying the doorknob only for it to be locked “Sweetheart, please let me in” Lena said, resting her head on the door as she tried to listen for you “Honey, please” she begged, standing there for a bit and waving Kara away when she came over to check before she heard you unlock the door, she opened the door and rested against the door frame for a moment, seeing you sitting on your bed and staring down at your hands “Do you want to tell me what’s going on?” She asked, looking at you and watching as you just shrugged.

Walking over to you she gently ran her fingers through your hair once she got close enough to you before sitting down next to you on the bed “That fight wasn’t my fault” you said, your voice cracking and feeling her wrap an arm around you “I know, sweetheart” she said, knowing that you wouldn’t hurt a fly unless necessary “Now, what’s been having you so quiet lately, hm?” She asked, pulling you into her side which you allowed, resting your head on her shoulder.

“Is Kara replacing me?” You asked softly after a beat of silence, not seeing the shock on her face at your words before she shook her head and maneuvered so she could cup your face gently “Sweetheart, no… Kara could never replace you” she said, looking at you and hating that you were feeling that way “Why do you think that?” She asked, looking at you and gently wiping some tears from your good eye “She’s just here all the time and we barely spend time together anymore” you said, glancing up when you caught movement in your peripheral vision, seeing Kara looking upset but also worried as she leaned against the doorframe.

Lena shook her head and pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead “I’m so sorry I made you think that way… I thought you liked Kara and didn’t mind her being here, I’m so sorry for not taking your feelings into consideration” she said, knowing that she always tried to get your input on things since they affected you too but she neglected to do that this time “I like Kara, but I don’t like not being able to spend time with you like we used to” you said, looking at her and not minding her being there but you wanted your sister time “I promise we will spend more time together and that we will actually talk” Lena said, looking at you and watching as you cracked a smile before you looked over Lena’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to hide, you know” you told Kara who jumped at the fact she was caught “I’m sorry, Y/N… You and Lena are so important to me, I didn’t think I was giving a little too much” Kara apologized, making her way over to you two and you shook your head “You don’t have to apologize, I like you here” you said, giving her a small smile and watching as she returned it before you stood up and hugged her, her smiling a bit before she wrapped her arms securely around you “I love you, Kara” you said, looking up at her and watching her smile before you looked at Lena “I love you too, Lena” you said, smiling at her and watching her stand up before she pulled both of you into a hug “We love you too, sweetheart”.


End file.
